Words
by athena101
Summary: Harry decides to spy on Draco when he notices his sudden change in behavior. He knows that it’s all a fake, so he is determined to discover the real Draco. HPDM


Words

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…duh

Summary: Harry decides to spy on Draco when he notices his sudden change in behavior. He knows that it's all a fake, so he is determined to discover the real Draco. HPDM

Warnings: slash, death, and some grammar errors (I think)

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Harry knew that he was being paranoid but Draco was acting very suspicious.

He was being nice.

People were beginning to notice and comment on his behavior, claiming that Draco had changed. Harry couldn't help thinking that they were idiots. No one just changed, not for no reason. Draco was up to something, it was the only thing that made sense. But no one else believed him, so Harry was on his own.

He began by simply observing, studying Draco's routine so that he could watch him without appearing like he was spying. Within weeks, he was everywhere Draco was. Sometimes he would arrive an hour before him and sometimes he would arrive a little after Draco arrived. Only those keeping track of him would really notice that he wasn't there by coincidence.

But Draco's cover was solid. He helped the needy, volunteered at the local orphanages and still managed to maintain his stupid fake pleasant expression, as if he was happy to help.

Yeah fucking right, Harry thought sarcastically.

When Ron and Hermione confronted him about it, telling him that it was an obsession, that Draco really had changed; Harry knew that he would have to do more than simply watch Draco to prove them the truth. So now he watched…and spoke with Draco.

Their conversations were small at first, meaningless hellos and goodbyes every now and then but it soon evolved to more. Their short conversations were filled with Harry trying to trick Draco into showing his true colors, asking more personal questions, expecting lies in return.

But Draco always answered truthfully, at least what he knew to be truthful, and when he didn't want to respond he simply didn't.

By the end of a couple months, Harry knew that Draco's parents rarely spoke to him, that his favorite color was green, that he loved green mango tea and hated coffee with a passion.

What he didn't know was if Draco was really faking or not.

The time passed though and Harry began to see more of him; small unnoticeable things that he was only able to catch since he watched him so intently. The way he always took his ink bottle out first when in class, the way he would be disappointed when he got chocolates from his parents but no letters, the way he would crinkle his nose when he saw someone doing something distasteful and that special way he would smile whenever he was near him.

The Draco everyone saw was a fake, but now he knew that it did not conceal a deeper more vengeful Draco. Instead he saw the truth, a beautiful Draco lay beneath his mask. And he liked this Draco.

Winter passed and soon they found themselves together…as a couple.

As the months passed Harry began to see all the different Dracos. The slightly cruel Draco, who ate all the cookies and blamed it on Ron; the cute Draco, who would cuddle with him when he knew that no one was around; and even the devoted Draco, who always said I love you but never got one in return.

When he finally got the nerve to ask him why, Draco's response surprised him.

"Because I love you."

He said nothing more and Harry never asked again. But he knew that he had just discovered a new more complete Draco, the one he loved too.

In the graduating months he watched as Draco deteriorated, dying from a rare disease caused by magic leaving the body. There were treatments, forcing ones magic into the patient for a period of about a year, but it could only be done by a family member. Someone who had similar magical properties and shared the same blood, which meant Draco's parents.

They refused to help, saying that giving magic was dangerous and could possibly cause them death if they gave away too much.

When Harry asked Draco why he let them leave, Draco's response both touched him and made him angry.

"I don't want them to die…I love them."

And Harry knew that he could never love a man who didn't care for the lives of his parents, so he searched for new cures. Even so, Draco's words echoed in his mind and his love grew more.

A few weeks passed and Harry watched as Draco's memories disappeared. How he forgot his own name, his age, how he didn't remember if he had shaved or not and how he no longer remembered him. He continued to watch as Draco grew to be frail and how he remained kind despite the circumstances.

On the day of Draco's death Harry told the dying man about the many faces of the one he loved. He watched as his face was grew pale and was startled when Draco finally spoke.

"Wow, he sounds like an amazing person," Draco breathed out, his voice growing softer.

Hearing his voice Harry sobbed harshly, "He is!"

Draco's eyes were closing and Harry felt his magic slowly draining. It tickled his skin in an unnatural way, making him intensely aware of what was to come. He frantically reached for Draco, holding him by the shoulders and pulling him up closer to him. Draco's head rolled back and Harry moved his hand to support it, turning him so that he could see Draco's every expression.

He looked weak, his skin was pale and his eyes were losing its spark, "Do you love him?"

The voice was so faint, so near to being gone. It was merely a whisper of the former Draco and Harry knew it, Draco was dying.

"Yes! Yes, I love him, more than anything, more than anyone," Harry cried.

The words escaped without hesitation and caused a small dry smile to form on Draco's lips.

"Don't cry," Draco comforted, struggling with his breathing, fighting for those last moments of life.

In spite of it, in spite of everything, Draco continued on, "because it sounds…nice. I wish that someone…"

His body was growing limp and now the magic was leaving at an alarming rate.

"Shh," Harry said desperately, crying harshly. He brought Draco closer to him, trying to force some of his magic into Draco by sheer will. The magic was rejected, sparking back to him and he tried to force it more, trying with all his might to make it work. It had to work! Draco couldn't be dying, Harry thought hopelessly.

The last of the magic was leaving now and he knew that there was only a few moments left.

"…that someone," the voice carried on near his shoulder, "would love…me too."

"NO," Harry screamed desperately, clutching Draco closer to him, "I love you, I've always loved you!"

His sobs grew louder in volume, in sorrow, from Draco's words. He had never noticed that all this time Draco was the one to say I love you, but never hear one in return. He cried more. The body he grasped was lifeless but he held onto Draco anyway. Rocking him back and forth murmuring, "I love you!"

There was no response from Draco, but Harry couldn't stop saying the words.

"I love you, Draco."

He prayed that Draco could hear them, those words that he had never said.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

A/N

Yeah I decided to give a one shot a chance and this is what happened. It's actually a product of sad music while writing. It's kind of depressing to tell you the truth. Anyways please review and tell me what you think about it!!


End file.
